1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic semiconductor device, etc., that causes a light-emitting layer to emit light in accordance with an applied voltage provided between a pair of electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of flat displays has blossomed. In such flat displays, display devices that employ an organic semiconductor device such as an organic electroluminescent device, etc., have become commonplace. Various studies have been conducted with the organic semiconductor devices of recent years on the use of traditionally employed transparent electrodes such as ITO (indium tin oxide) as well as a variety of other materials.
For example, in known organic semiconductor devices as shown in The Journal of Vacuum Science and Technology A (July/August 2000), there exists technology in which fullerene (C60) and phthalocyanine (CuPc) are layered on an electrode made of a metal material and formed on a substrate to facilitate hole removal from the electrode. As a result, a greater number of holes are injected into the light-emitting layer, thereby reducing the driving voltage to be applied between the anode and cathode.
While the configuration of the above-described prior art contributes to a reduction in the driving voltage to a certain degree, a hole transporting layer that removes a great number of holes from the anode with even greater efficiency, thereby enabling the organic semiconductor device to operate under an even lower driving voltage has been desired.